Kagami Family
by KuruttaYume
Summary: Saviez-vous que la pluie pouvait créer des retrouvailles ? Elles sont soit bénéfiques, soit désastreux. Avec les Kagami, que ce passe-t-il ? -OC-


Titre ; Kagami Family

Auteur ; KuruttaYume

Disclamer ; Tous appartient à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, sauf les parents de Kagami.

Note : Bon ben pour commencer. Je suis un peu déçue par ma fin, mais je n'arrivais pas à mieux la décrire. Et c'est difficile de se relire soit-même si on ne connaît pas les fautes. Enfin bon, pour l'instant je ne suis que l'anime, qu'à l'épisode 12 plus précisément. Mais si dans le manga il y a les parents de Taiga, pardonnez-moi vu que je ne lis pas... enfin pas encore ! Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes, l'air était frais, mais pas désagréable. Il n'y avait presque personne dehors, dût à la forte pluie qui percutait avec violence le sol en béton. Toutes personne non munie d'un parapluie devait être trempée jusqu'aux os. Ce fut le cas de Taiga (1) Kagami, un jeune homme âgé de seize ans, plutôt imposant, mesurant vers les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ce dernier ne semblait point être dérangé par toute l'humidité se trouvant dans ses habits, lui les collant à sa peau. Il ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche avec quelques boutons défaits, montrant sa chaîne autour du cou, un pantalon noir et des converses de la même couleur.

Le première année fouilla dans sa poche, essayant d'atteindre ses clés. Il approchait de plus en plus de chez lui. S'arrêtant brusquement, il ouvrit son sac en y plongeant une de ses grandes mains, faisant en même temps tombé son ballon basket qu'il maintenait entre son coude et de sa hanche, il cherchait dans l'espérance de trouver son bien, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le ballon avait cessé de rebondir, ainsi que de la sensation d'abri au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trouva ses clés qu'il sentit une petite présence en face de lui. Par un froncement de sourcils, il leva doucement la tête. Son regard rouge rubis rencontra une paire de yeux possédant la même couleur.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années faisant une tête de moins que le jeune homme, à la peau pâle ne possédant aucune imperfection. Ses cheveux étaient raides, s'arrêtant vers les omoplates, ils étaient d'un beau noir. Elle semblait plutôt généreuse aux niveaux des formes, elle portait un tailleur noir, surplombant une chemise blanche. Elle tenait de sa main droite, qui était bandée à la va-vite, un parapluie aux teintes plutôt sombres et tendait de sa main gauche son ballon. Elle avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec le jeune Taiga Kagami.

_" - Bonjour Mère, que faites-vous ici ? " _Dit-il avec un sourire qui pourrait être qualifié tendre, en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait. Son regard avait quelques étincelles de joies, il était rare de voir un de ses parents.

La femme sourit à son fils, avant de lui tendre son sombre parapluie. Taiga le pris, sans trop se poser de questions. La mère rapprocha du plus jeune, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, avant de lui tirer violemment les joues dans tous les sens. Le plus jeune ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. N'en restant pas moins confus face à l'action puéril de sa mère.

_" - Appelle-moi par mon prénom ! C'est à la mode et surtout, Nekoka_ (2) _est bien plus jolie que Mère ! "_ Elle l'avait dit comme si c'était une évidence, avec une légère pointe de fierté. Elle lui fit un sourire digne des publicités Colgates. S'il était dans un manga, alors une goutte se serait formé vers l'arrière de la tête. Mais cette pensée lui donna un fin sourire, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir sa mère d'aussi bonne humeur. Car aux États-Unis, c'était loin d'être le cas...

Avant même qu'il puisse continuer son petit récit mentale, une forte main se posa sur son épaule trempée. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se retourner, le jeune Taiga savait déjà qui était l'individu. Si Nekoka Kagami était là, alors lui aussi devait forcément être là ! Un sourire prédateur se fit apparaître sur les lèvres du première années.

" - Hé ben alors ? Tu ne serais pas un peu en retard Père ? " Prononça, avec une moquerie plutôt amicale, le plus jeune. Rendant le parapluie aux tons peu gaies à la jeune femme, pour ensuite se retourner vers son paternel. Ce dernier avait le même teint que son fils, halé. Des cheveux en bataille aux teintes rougeoyantes, s'accordant avec ses yeux de la même couleur, contrairement à la mère, il avait une tête de plus que son fils, Si on oubliait la taille et des légères traces de vieillesse présentes sur le visage, on aurait bien vite pu les confondre.

En ce moment-même, une famille peu présente était réunie. Le père portant le nom de Raion (3) Kagami, la mère nommée Nekoka Kagami et le fils, s'appelant Taiga Kagami. Rien, mais absolument rien ne pouvait en faire douter sur les liens de parentés. Le couple était plutôt connu à l'époque, enfin, nous allons dire qu'ils étaient assez social. Et pour ce qui était du fils, rien a en redire, il avait les traits fins de sa mère, ainsi que les traits féroces de son père. Sa chevelure était un parfait mélange des deux parents et ses prunelles étaient presque plus étincelantes que ceux du couple.

Raion fit un sourire semblable à celui de son fils, en lui ébouriffant violemment les cheveux, tout en le serrant contre lui. Franchement, ces deux-là étaient vraiment impossible ! C'était ce que c'était dit Nekoka, avec un fin sourire remplit d'amusement. Elle adorait ces moments de délicatesses, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, c'était déjà rare qu'ils se voient, mais alors que ce soit aussi paisible. Au début elle crut que ça allait continuer ainsi. Mais...

**.:: Kuroko no Basuke ::.**

Un bruit rustre se fit entendre dans l'appartement de Taiga Kagami. Avec des cris indignés de sa mère envers son père. Ce dernier était debout, une main coupable en l'air, il l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il lui avait dit son rêve : Battre la Génération Miracle et devenir le meilleur du Japon. Ce genre de situation arrivait souvent, mais pas au point que son paternel ne tombe dans une colère noire. Celui-ci serrait les poings pour ne pas frapper une fois de plus la personne se trouvant en face de lui, Taiga, assit à même le sol dût à la gifle, se tenait la zone blessée d'une main délicate, continua de regarder son père avec le même regard qu'il avait, quand il avait dit son ambition.

Raion regarda la pièce de droite à gauche, examinant le moindre petit détail, son regard fut d'un coup intéressé par le ballon de basket de son fils qui traînait dans un coin. Le plus vieux afficha un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de malsain, avant de brusquement se pencher vers le plus jeune n'arrivant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier.

_" - Que dirais-tu d'un petit duel de Basket ? Comme ça je te prouverais que tu es dans l'erreur ! "_ Dit-il avec hautainement, bien trop confiant sur ses compétences. Raion se tourna, se trouvant dos à sa progéniture, lui lançant un dernier regard par dessus son épaule. Avant de quitter l'appartement, exigeant que les deux autres le suivent. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cesser. Mais il devait absolument prouver l'erreur que faisait Taiga !

**.:: Kuroko no Basuke ::.**

Une fois arrivé sur un terrain pour le Basket de rue, Même au vu de la météo, Raion Kagami se mit plus à l'aise, retirant sa veste, ainsi qu'en desserrant sa cravate. Taiga, lui, se contenta de défaire sa chemise en laissant tomber aux sols cette dernière, ne laissant que son débardeur noir. Tous deux étaient gonflés à bloc. Mais la mère, elle, semblait plutôt inquiète, c'était déjà vu d'avance, son mari allait gagner, il était un bon joueur avant d'être devenu un manager. Mais elle ne voulait pas que le rêve de son fils soit gâché pour autant !

Le match débuta, les paniers se succédèrent à une vitesse folle, il n'y avait que de l'attaque, n'ayant presque aucune défense. Raion était bon, vraiment bon. Mais Taiga l'était aussi, les égalités allaient et venaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un shoot de trois points déséquilibra la balance, en faveur du père. Mais rien n'arrêtait le plus jeune, il continuait de jouer, pour son rêve, pour l'équipe de Seirin et pour Kuroko. Si seulement Kuroko était là. telle était la pensée de Taiga, qui se ressaisissait bien vite. Non ! Il devait se débrouiller tous seul, c'était le seul moyen pour pouvoir battre la Génération Miracle. S'il ne pouvait pas battre son père, alors il ne pourrait jamais battre ces derniers. D'accord il y avait bien Kise, mais c'était grâce aux sixième membres fantômes...

Puis son manque de concentration fit agrandir l'écart, de plus en plus. Si seulement il pouvait mettre le style de jeu de son père à son avantage. Un déclic se fit dans la tête du première années, c'était ça ! Un sourire féroce apparu sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un ricanement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il laissa son paternel marquer un shoot de deux points, sans rien faire, récupérant le ballon et fonçant vers son panier, puis le plus beau : un shoot de trois points. Puis lorsque son père récupéra le ballon, en tirant, dans l'espoir d'un shoot à trois points. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, il fit un des sauts dont il en avait le secret, récupérant la balle en dunkant de toute ses forces. L'équilibre revint petit à petit. Se fut ainsi jusqu'aux dernières minutes du match, Taiga fit apparaître à chaque fois ses qualités aux Basket-ball : Les sauts, les tirs, les dunk et sa défense face à son père de grande taille.

La fin était proche, il était à égalité. Tout deux étaient littéralement épuisés, mais ils voulaient juste gagner, voulant démontrer le faux à l'autre. Tout allait se finir par une égalité. Personne ne voulait ça ! Chacun avait abandonné ses défenses pour l'attaque. Car oui, pendant un certain moment Raion Kagami s'était mis à la défense. Chose plutôt rare pour les personnes qui le connaissait en tant que basketteur.

Taiga Kagami avait la balle, tentant d'un tir à la dernière seconde. Mais son père, lui aussi tenta quelques choses, qui prit aux dépourvus son fils. Un des fameux sauts qu'il faisait, cela le fit perdre la concentration qu'il avait pour le shoot. La peur le prit, allait-il marquer ? Tous se passa au ralentit devant ses yeux, la balle atterrit sur l'anneaux, pour ensuite faire une dizaine de tours, là, la peur s'accentua, jusqu'à ce que l'objet de la victoire ou de la défaite tomba au sol... Pile au moment où sa mère, faisant au-fisse de buzz, siffla. Il avait réussit...Il avait gagné...

Il fut tellement choqué qu'il oublia qu'il était en l'air et retomba à pleins dos sur le sol. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, ce n'était pas des larmes de douleurs, c'était des larmes de joies, accompagné d'un sourire identique à ceux dont sa mère avait la recette. Il avait réussit à défendre son rêve face à ses parents. La pluie avait cesser sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, laissant place à un ciel bleu, décorés de quelques nuages encore sombres et d'un fin arc-en ciel. L'air était imprégné par l'humidité et la végétation.

Le première année se laissa emporter par ses pensées, oubliant tous ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il devrait aller se changer, puis après il irait sûrement dans le fast-food habituel. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il rencontra Kuroko, comme toujours... C'est dans un soupire qu'il fit tout comprendre à ces parents, quelque peu inquiet pas l'état de fatigue du plus jeune.

_" - Un fou communique sa maladie à bien d'autres._ (4)"

**.:: Kagami Family ; END ::.**

* * *

(1) - Taiga veut dire tigre, dont la raison de la comparaison de Riko l'hors de l'épisode 1 entre le physique de Kagami et d'un tigre.

(2) - Nekoka veut dire félin, ce personnage est un OC, vu qu'on ne parle pas du tous des parents de Taiga dans l'anime, peut-être dans le manga, mais vu que je ne l'ai pas vu. Son physique et caractère m'appartient donc.

(3) - Raion veut dire lion, ce personnage est un OC, vu qu'on ne parle pas du tous des parents de Taiga dans l'anime, peut-être dans le manga, mais vu que je ne l'ai pas vu. Son physique et caractère m'appartient donc.

(4) - Ce proverbe ne vient pas de moi, en réalité c'est la traduction française d'un proverbe italien qui est ; " _Un pazzo ne fa cento._ "


End file.
